User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 11
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, welcome to the 11th episode of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. I don't have much time this week because I'm typing this from work and haven't had time in the mornings due to school and my work on "Natani's Bane". My Last Prediction Last week's prediction was that "Tom will now focus on Reality vs. Kat-O-Vision."User blog:SuperGilligan93/What's Next? - 10 I realize I was rather vague in this, so I'm going to mark it as false because my intent was "focus on the reality of their escape, vs. Kat-O-Vision". Recently in Twokinds Tom was quick this week, he posted Page 938 and right when I was going to place my prediction for Page 939 (As of this writing, the current page.) (that it would focus on Keith's desperation for a rescue attempt) he posted. * Eric Runs up to Mike and Evals, who had vacated the ship, trying to rescue some of Eric's paintings and other property. * He asks about Kathrin, stating he doesn't care about the paintings. * They state that they thought she brought The Wolf ashore with the Basitins for help. * Keith, Madelyn, and Lynn arrive, charging full steam. * Keith attempts to rush the docks, shouting that they're still on the ship. * Madelyn and Lynn restrain him. * He fights back, stating he could "still save her! I could still save —" * Some Basidian Rum is detonated apparently by heat and possibly the shock of falling boards, destroying the Na'Rella. The Predictions This juncture is insane and it doesn't make me happy. # Tom will focus on Keith trying to break free and continue running into the now raging and sinking ship. #* At this point, Keith will do one of two things: #*# Try to run like a mad man into the now sinking vessel in an attempt to recover Natani and Kathrin. #*# Collapse in a state of mourning. #* Additionally, Keith may have unintentionally revealed Natani's true gender to the others, unless Eric and the other 4 interpreted "I can still save her" as "I can still save Kathrin". #* Mike and Evals will probably think a this point that either they have been duped all along, or that "The Basitin is still using his Black Magic on him." # Tom will focus on Natani and Kathrin's Fate. #* Meanwhile, I think most of the events on page 937 are correct or very similar to actual events (maybe Tom will recap on actual events if they weren't accurate). If so, however, it is possible that Kathrin may inhale some water during the rescue prompting the below. #** My worst fear is Natani having to give CPR, or at least rescue breathing, to Kathrin. This is because: #**# Keith may get confused by the situation. #**# Keith may mistakenly interfere if he hears Natani calling for help, leading to Kathrin's death. # Tom will mix the above two. #* Focusing a little on both seems logical at this point, we may see Keith and Eric collapse in a state of agonizing despair, and towards the end of the page have Natani calling for help with Kathrin. # Tom will return focus focus to Edinmire. #* I still hope that most wolves will not fight against and ruin the town they had lived in for most, if not all of their lives. #* Trace and Flora will probably become more involved in resolving the conflict. Locking In * The fact that Natani no longer has Laura's urn, which Kathrin didn't know she was getting, leaves a lot to be thought about. ** Are the pockets in Natani's vest bigger on the inside? * Given Natani's canid, will her swimming skills will be enough to save both herself and Kathrin? (Granted from my understanding she's part canid as well). * I highly doubt that Tom will kill off Natani (though he has surprised in excruciating ways before), let alone Kathrin. The two characters have too much left in their story. * Keith will likely collapse due to mourning and the others will try to comfort him while he's beating himself up on the inside about not knowing what happened to Vehra, and being unable to save his parents, Alaric, or Laura, and now Natani and Kathrin. ** Frankly I hope Keith doesn't try killing himself to join his harem of presumably deceased girlfriends in the afterlife. Be prepared to see Page 93 of this chapter. (97 pages in Chapter 10 - Loyalty or Honor? being the record for longest chapter) The high tension situation may just be keith's breaking point. As such, I predict that: Tom will focus on Keith's panic/mourning initially, and then Natani and Kathrin at least indirectly. References Category:Blog posts